1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system including a personal computing device, and more specifically, to systems and methods for enabling information management incorporating a personal computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Retailers are providing larger retail shopping establishments that provide an increasing amount of services to the customer. However, as the number of services increase, and as the number of customers increase, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide sufficient customer service. Further it becomes increasing difficult to manage customer information and provide customers with information relevant to their shopping experience. Conventional personal computing devices fail to address this need for a single source of information for a customer.
As such, what is needed is a personal computing device that operates within a system that is capable of managing customer information efficiently and provides information to the customer efficiently.